prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 12, 2013 Smackdown results
The April 12, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 9, 2013 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Summary In the wake of WrestleMania, SmackDown danced its way into Beantown, as World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler battled Chris Jericho with Fandango looking to steal the spotlight. Plus, The Game's explosive return to the blue brand quickly descended into a standoff with “The Hounds of Justice.” After successfully cashing in his Money in the Bank contract, Dolph Ziggler returned to SmackDown as the new World Heavyweight Champion — proclaiming that "the future is now," with AJ Lee and Big E Langston at his side. Declaring that he won the title, not because of the WWE Universe, but in spite of them, The Showoff balked at Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger's suggestion the “Real American” was the reason for his triumph — and to their warning that Swagger won't wait long for a title opportunity. A second interruption came from Alberto Del Rio, who surprisingly congratulated Ziggler on successfully cashing in — promising that once his leg heeled, he would be back for the Superstar who took his title away from him. The always outspoken Chris Jericho then exploded onto the scene, informing Ziggler that SmackDown General Manager Booker T had placed them in a main event showdown! Four days after Team Hell No stood united with The Undertaker to fend off a Shield assault on The Phenom, Kane chokeslammed Darren Young and Daniel Bryan cinched in “No!” Lock on Titus O’Neil — the latter of which led to another huge victory for the WWE Tag Team Champions. Before the champions could even blink, however, The Shield interrupted from an undisclosed location, explaining that their retreat on Raw was strategic and sending clear signs that Kane and Bryan had made a big mistake by disrupting their treacherous plans against The Demon of Death Valley. At the tail end of his extremely turbulent week — losing the Intercontinental Title to The Miz at WrestleMania and then winning it back in impressive fashion 24 hours later — the tough-as-nails Wade Barrett countered Santino Marella's Cobra with a fierce kick and hit the devastating Bull Hammer elbow for a definitive three-count. After teaming with Tons of Funk to win an explosive Eight-Person Tag Team Match over Team Rhodes Scholars & The Bella Twins on Raw, The Funkadactyls enlisted the help of Divas Champion Kaitlyn to try and overcome Brie & Nikki and the fierce Tamina Snuka. It wasn't meant to be, though. Seconds after one of The Bellas knocked Naomi off the ropes, Divas chaos broke out in every direction. And in the midst of the turmoil, the legal twin beauty picked up the huge pinfall. Fresh off his complete and total war against Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania, the monumental SmackDown return of the “ass-kicker” Triple H was suddenly interrupted by the meddling Health Slater, Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal — apparently looking to make a name for themselves on the back of the 13-time World Champion. Before they could engage The King of Kings, though, The Shield emerged as well and took down 3MB in brutal fashion. When “The Hounds of Justice” finally turned their wrath in the direction to Triple H, Kane and Daniel Bryan emerged to join the opposition and stop the treacherous trio's assault before it began for the second time in a week. Taking into account attacks by Big Show on Randy Orton and Sheamus at both WrestleMania and on Raw, Booker T granted The Viper and The Celtic Warrior a 2-on-1 Handicap Match against the massive Superstar on SmackDown. After unleashing a giant offensive in the heated contest, the irate Big Show found himself suddenly RKO’d by Orton and knocked out of the ring by Sheamus’ Brogue Kick. Rather than return to the ring, The World's Largest Athlete elected to walk away, allowing his opponents to claim the victory by count-out. But the action was not over for Sheamus. As he was being interviewed by Renee Young about the matchup against the giant, an irate Mark Henry executed a sudden backstage assault on The Celtic Warrior! In the final moments of their turbulent showdown, Antonio Cesaro caught Kofi Kingston in air as his high-flying opponent leaped off the top rope. Rebounding from the United States Champion's incredible act of strength, though, “The Wildcat” hit the Swiss titleholder with Trouble in Paradise for the huge non-title victory. After scoring perhaps the biggest upset in WrestleMania history over six-time World Champion Chris Jericho and feeling the sting of Y2J retribution on Raw, Fandango was thirsty for payback of his own — standing ringside for Jericho's match against new World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. Despite the skill and determination of The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla, Fandango's interference — coupled with that of AJ Lee and Big E Langston — gave The Showoff a distant advantage throughout. And in the final moments, while the referee was trying to prevent Jericho's dancing nemesis from pushing his way into the ring after being knocked off the apron — Big E thwarted Y2J's Walls of Jericho on Ziggler, allowing the titleholder to roll his opponent up for the quick pin. In the aftermath, both Ziggler and Langston hit their respective finishers on the fallen Jericho, before Fandango added his own leg drop off the top rope. Results ; ; *Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (1:38) *Wade Barrett defeated Santino Marella (2:24) *The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) & Tamina Snuka defeated The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) & Kaitlyn (1:29) *Randy Orton & Sheamus defeated The Big Show by Count Out in a Two On One Handicap Match (4:02) *Kofi Kingston defeated Antonio Cesaro (3:07) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) defeated Chris Jericho (12:00) *Dark match: Daniel Bryan, John Cena & Kane defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ziggler’s World Title celebration met with major disruption SD_712_Photo_001.jpg SD_712_Photo_003.jpg SD_712_Photo_004.jpg SD_712_Photo_006.jpg SD_712_Photo_011.jpg SD_712_Photo_015.jpg Team Hell No v Prime Time Players SD_712_Photo_017.jpg SD_712_Photo_019.jpg SD_712_Photo_020.jpg SD_712_Photo_022.jpg SD_712_Photo_025.jpg SD_712_Photo_027.jpg Wade Barrett v Santino Marella SD_712_Photo_033.jpg SD_712_Photo_034.jpg SD_712_Photo_035.jpg SD_712_Photo_039.jpg SD_712_Photo_040.jpg SD_712_Photo_042.jpg The Bella Twins & Tamina v The Funkadactyls & Kaitlyn SD_712_Photo_047.jpg SD_712_Photo_050.jpg SD_712_Photo_051.jpg SD_712_Photo_052.jpg SD_712_Photo_054.jpg SD_712_Photo_055.jpg The Shield and 3MB barged in on Triple H’s return to SmackDown SD_712_Photo_058.jpg SD_712_Photo_061.jpg SD_712_Photo_062.jpg SD_712_Photo_065.jpg SD_712_Photo_068.jpg SD_712_Photo_070.jpg Randy Orton & Sheamus v The Big Show SD_712_Photo_078.jpg SD_712_Photo_080.jpg SD_712_Photo_081.jpg SD_712_Photo_082.jpg SD_712_Photo_086.jpg SD_712_Photo_087.jpg Kofi Kingston v Antonio Cesaro SD_712_Photo_090.jpg SD_712_Photo_094.jpg SD_712_Photo_095.jpg SD_712_Photo_097.jpg SD_712_Photo_099.jpg SD_712_Photo_101.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Chris Jericho SD_712_Photo_105.jpg SD_712_Photo_108.jpg SD_712_Photo_109.jpg SD_712_Photo_111.jpg SD_712_Photo_115.jpg SD_712_Photo_122.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #712 at CAGEMATCH.net * #712 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events